utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaz
|country = Canada |birthday = 23|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1997|birthref = His Facebook info page |status = Inactive |years = 2011(?)-2013 |YTusername = ChazWithVengeance |partner = Justin |otheractivity = writing lyrics, making parodies, mixing, drawing, producing, cosplaying |NNDuserpage = 21390026 |mylist1 = 28640559 |nicommu1 = }} Chaz is a Canadian YouTube singer known for his powerful belting range, which is very wide and covers over approximately 3.5 octaves, as he once demonstrated in a video. His male voice is generally said solid and sonorous, while his female voice is clear, strong and stable, even on high notes. Since he can sing well over his entire range, he has the ability to produce a variety of voices, both male and female, as seen in his cover of "Synchronity Part 3" and therefore is a . As demonstrated in his cover of "Senbonzakura", he can sing in Japanese, Mandarin and English. Although his old account "ChazyChazle" was banned on the December 04, 2012, the reprint of his English Classical "Aku no Meshitsukai" already gained 45K views as of March 2014. On April 02, Chaz announced on his Facebook and Twitter that he was retiring from covering songs.Facebook post regarding retirement Regardless, he has also said that he'd take up singing again if his passion for it came back. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of chromatic (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -Len ver.- (2011.08.31) (Deleted) # "Lion" feat. Chaz and Kagamine Len (2011.08.31) (Deleted) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2011.10.29) (Deleted) # "Somebody to Love" feat. Chaz and Kagamine Len (2011.10.29) (Deleted) # "Kokoro Kokoro Kiseki" (Heart heart Miracle) -English ver.- (2011.11.18) (Deleted) # "Mr.Music" -English ver.- (2011.12.02) (Deleted) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- (2012.01.14) (Deleted) # "Russian Roulette" feat. chomatic (2012.01.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English ver.- (2012.03.17) (Deleted) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Life-cheating Casino) -English ver.- (2012.04.12) (Deleted) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) -English ver.- (2012.06.09) (Deleted) # "Crazy Night" -English ver.- (2012.07.22) (reupload) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.07.29) (Deleted) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English Classical ver.- (2012.08.02) (Deleted) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (Parody) feat. Chaz and Justin (2012.08.07) (Deleted) # "Claim Ownership of the World" (Parody of "World is Mine) (2012.08.13) (Deleted) # "What Makes You Beautiful" feat. Chaz, Piko, Len, Oliver and Ryuuto (2012.08.18) (Deleted) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) -English ver.- (2012.08.22) (Deleted) # "Oppa Strider Style" (Parody of "Gangman Style") feat. Chaz and Justin (2012.09.11) (Deleted) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (Parody) feat. Chaz and ＊ageha (2012.09.16) (Deleted) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -English ver.- (2012.10.31) (Deleted) # "Rolling in the Deep" -Live ver.- (2012.09.16) (Deleted) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Rin Len ver.- (2012.09.23) (Deleted) # "Masked bitcH" -English ver.- feat. Chaz and TBOE (2012.11.26) # "Senbonzakura" -Suzumu mix Mandarin English Japanese ver.- (2012.12.05) (reupload) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Rin Len ver.- (2012.12.12) (reupload) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English Classical remaster ver.- (2012.12.15) # "Synchronity Part 3" (2012.12.25) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (collab) (2012.12.29) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai-ka (First Love Academy) -English ver.- (2013.04.30) (reupload) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -English ver.- (2013.04.30) (reupload) # "Guren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.14) (Taken down on tumblr.) }} Unknown Time Uploaded (Deleted) Discography Gallery Trivia * In contrast to his "cutesy" image, Chaz has a morbid fascination with crime and evil, as evident by his deviantArt favourites and Tumblr reblogs. * His favorite VOCALOID is Megurine Luka, and his favorite singer is Yamai. * He is currently into Homestuck, Hetalia, Legend of Korra, BBC Sherlock, One Direction, Ed Sheeran and VOCALOID.Chaz' Twitter profile * He used to play the piano and violin, but gave up.His deviantART gallery comments External Links * Twitter * Facebook * deviantART * SoundCloud (deleted)